Bienvenue à Hueco Mundo!
by Kirua
Summary: Aizen Sosuke et Gin Ichimaru sont des surveillants de la garderie pour enfants de 4 à 8 ans "Hueco Mundo". Mais les garnements sous leur protection sont assez terrible, quels genres de bêtises vont-ils faire? Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour. Après longtemps sur Golden sun (et je continuerai), j'ai de nouvelles inspirations pour Bleach (mais toujours pas sur "Univers alternatif" ou alors "L'espada Solitaire") et j'ai eu envie de faire dans un tout autre registre.**

**Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'essaie à la parodie! Et je vais, par la même occasion, faire une fic de Bleach dans un Univers totalement différent, sans Shinigamis, Arrancars et autres du genre. Il sera centré sur les personnages de l'Espada... A la garderie.**

**Ce ne seront pas des chapitres comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais des drabbles courts sur les "aventures" des arrancars en couche culotte.**

**Mais avant tout cela, résumé des divers antagonistes de ma fiction.**

**Dès le début :**

**Sosuke Aizen :** âge : 22 ans. L'un des deux surveillants de la Garderie "Hueco Mundo". Il est gentil et adore les enfants qu'il garde.

**Gin Ichimaru :** âge : 20 ans. Le deuxième surveillant de la Garderie "Hueco Mundo". Au début, il fait froid dans le dos mais il sait trouver les activités les plus amusantes.

**Coyote Stark :** âge : 7 ans. Le plus vieux des enfants de la garderie. Il est toujours fatigué et passe son temps à dormir.

**Tia Hallibel :** âge : 5 ans. L'une des deux seules filles de la garderie, elle adore le poisson rouge de Ichimaru et est joviale.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer :** âge : 4 ans. Le dernier arrivé à la garderie "Hueco Mundo". Il admire Aizen comme un super héros.

**Nnoitora Jigura :** âge : 6 ans. Il est l'un des enfants qui se bat le plus souvent mais ça ne finit jamais mal.

**Neriel Tu Odershwanks :** âge : 5 ans. Elle est la deuxième fille de la garderie et aime bien taquiner Nnoitora, ça finit souvent en bataille de polochon.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack :** âge : 5 ans. Le plus bélliqueux de la garderie, il ne fait ça cependant que pour s'amuser et personne n'est blessé. Ulquiorra est son souffre douleur préféré.

**Somarie Leroux :** âge : 6 ans. Il est le plus posé de tous, il a reçu une éducation religieuse très stricte. Aizen a tendance à essayer de l'amuser comme il peux mais ce n'est pas simple.

**Szayel apporo Granz :** âge : 5 ans. Le "scientifique" du groupe, il aimai mélanger pleins de produits entre eux pour faire des réactions bizarres. Ichimaru lui a gentiment offert la boite du petit Chimiste et il adore ce cadeau, depuis, il adore Gin.

**Arloniro Alulieri (Sous les traits de Kaien) :** âge : 5 ans. Sa grande passion était la création artistique, le déguisement notament. Il adorait jouer une autre personne. Il avait une certaine double personnalité qui fait qu'il était surveillé par les deux animateurs.

**Yammi Rialgo :** âge : 6 ans. Il mange comme deux enfants de son âge et est un peu rondelet, mais il restait quelqu'un de bon vivant, participant aussi facilement à une bagarre.

**Avec ceci, le tour des personnages de départ est fait. Certains rejoindrons sûrement la partie mais plus tard, pour l'instant, c'est centré autours de ce groupe. Note : Cette Fanfic ne sera pas du genre fantastique, avec des pouvoirs à gogo et le Hierro comme dans Bleach. Non, ce sont juste des enfants qui vont faire des bêtises. Donc, je souhaite que cette idée ne foire pas et que cela vous distraie, comme mes autres fictions.**


	2. Bienvenue à Ulquiorra à Hueco mundo

Les huit enfants à la garderie étaient en effervescence, chacun à leurs façon, entendez par là que Stark ronflait moins fort que d'habitude, que Hallibel parlait à ses petits chevaux en plastique sur l'évènement, Nnoitora se défoulait avec Nell dans des batailles de polochon, Grimmjow frappait dans tout jouet à proximité avec l'aide de Yammi, Somarie avait arrêté sa méditation, Arloniro s'était déguisé en héros masqué et Szayel préparait ses mixtures pour lui faire essayer.

Oui, en effet, aujourd'hui, il y avait un nouvel enfant, selon les deux surveillants de « Hueco Mundo » et il n'avait que quatre ans. Et il arrivait. Au pas de la porte, tout le monde l'identifia comme étant le « nouveau ». Petit, avec des cheveux ébènes et des yeux verts, il semblait Timide, Aizen s'en approcha, descendit à sa hauteur et sourit, se présenta et lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, qu'il était heureux de l'accueillir.

Enfin, il était le seul, tout les autres enfants étaient retournés à leur activité respective. Et alors qu'il s'avançait, Ulquiorra se reçut Grimmjow de plein fouet, qui courait comme un dératé.

« Hey le nouveau, t'étais sur ma route, j'veux des excuses! »

Le petit nouveau s'excusa rapidement et repartit en courant... avant de retomber sur les fesses, d'un puissant coup de polochon par Neriel et Nnoitora conjugués. Et en tombant, il écrasa un des petits poneys de Hallibel. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'aima pas DU TOUT. Et elle se saisit de deux polochons pour marteler les deux oposants en même temps. Voyant la détresse de Ulquiorra, Arloniro, toujours dans son trip héros, se plaça entre lui et les trois bataillant, dégaina son fleuret en plastique et esquissa de gracieux mouvements.

La rencontre prématurée avec le Polochon de Grimmjow qui commençait à trouver la bagarre marrante brisa cependant toute la grâce des gestes. Il n'aurait jamais du mettre ses talons hauts, le coup l'envoya plus loin qu'il aurait du, contre les trois autres qui, entrainés par son poids, chutèrent par terre.

« Strike! Clama Grimmjow avec un grand sourire genre « je suis vraiment trop fort! »

Et alors que la mêlée reprenait à 5, Stark, qui avait perdu son oreiller à cause de Grimmjow, vit Ulquiorra et soupira d'un air flegmatique.

« t'es le nouveau hein? Avec ça, bienvenue à toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ce Drabble n'est pas spécialement drôle, c'était un peu pour montrer le joyeux merdier qui attendait les enfants^^ Allez, je me mets au premier VRAI drabble de l'histoire, qui sera peut être comique.<strong>


	3. Le vol, initiation : Ichigo

Cela faisait deux jours que Ulquiorra était arrivé à Hueco mundo. Rien ne lui était épargné, les assauts au polochon, la bataille de nourriture et même pas les bagarres. En effet, il y avait des bagarres pour toutes les idioties imaginables. Le cas le plus intelligent se résumait à ça.

« Eh, c'est MA poubelle, t'y as pas le droit! Inutile de préciser que la couleur des cheveux de l'agresseur était bleue, comme ses yeux.

-Je jette Ce que je veux, et tu vas y finir si ça continue! Ca, c'était Nnoitora, toujours partant pour une brouille avec Grimmjow.

-Quoi, tu veux te battre, ramène toi, asperge! »

Et pif que je te donnais une torgnole dans le nez, et boum que je te tapais la tête, souvent, le spectacle attirait les autres enfants en spectateurs tel la pièce de viande pas fraiche attirait les mouches. Gin lui même organisait les paris (en bonbons, pas en sous, ça va pas la tête?) pour déterminer le gagnant, c'était devenu presque routinier. Et monsieur Aizen...

Il était très gentil, il s'occupait de chacun des enfants avec attention et plus particulièrement d'Ulquiorra, vu qu'il était nouveau. Mais une seule phrase stoppait tout, une phrase que prononçait monsieur Aizen à chaque fois à la même heure, toute bataille s'arrêtait, tout paresseux cessait de ronfler, tout se figeait un instant.

« Les enfants, c'est l'heure du goûter! »

Tiens, le troupeau de mouche a trouvé un objet plus alléchant que le steak trop moisi. A peine cinq secondes suffirent pour que la joyeuse petite tribut soit attablée parfaitement, sages comme des images, la cuillère en main et tout sourire.

Peu après, alors que Aizen retournait dans la cuisine, Ulquiorra débarqua en pleurs et se serra contre son surveillant.

« Ulquiorra? Tu ne manges pas ton gâteau?

-Monsieur Aizen! Ils sont méchants!

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-Pas... Pas à moi, sniff.. Mais à Ichigo... Ils me l'ont arrachés des mains...

-Et tu ne leur a pas demandé de te le rendre? Demanda Aizen, s'imaginant vaguement un doudou dans sa tête.

-Si, mais Grimmjow a rigolé et l'a envoyé à Nnoitora... J'ai essayé de récupérer Ichigo mais je suis trop petit! S'il vous plait! »

Petit à petit, le puzzle se formait dans la tête de Sosuke. Alors il entra dans la salle à manger, regarda Gin d'un air de « Et toi tu les laisse faire, tu es trop laxiste des fois » tandis-qu'il s'adressa au jeune schtroumph.

« Grimmjow, je pense que tu seras d'accord pour donner tes bonbons à Ulquiorra,

-Hé? Mais c'est dégoutant, monsieur, j'ai rien fait!

-Peut être mais après avoir piqué sa fraise, tu ne dois plus avoir faim normalement."

* * *

><p><strong>Note : En japonais, Fraise se dit Ichigo. Eh ben, j'me suis foulé pour celle là...<strong>


	4. Chasse au trésor!

Tout le monde était excité aujourd'hui encore et, fait exceptionnel, personne ne dormait. Stark était le plus gros dormeur de l'univers, à tel point qu'il avait même après à manger en dormant, technique unique (même si Monkey D Luffy l'avait inventée avant) mais là, il était parfaitement éveillé. Et on en comprenait allégrement la raison. Aujourd'hui : Chasse au trésor.

En effet, Gin et Sosuke avaient inventé un jeu de piste pour intégrer Ulquiorra au groupe. Ils étaient dix, de quoi faire cinq équipes de deux. Ils s'y étaient tout deux mis pour inventer des devinettes à la portée d'un enfant entre 4 et 7 ans. Vu que les animaux semblaient passionner tout le monde, ils partaient sur cette idée.

« Tiens, Sosuke Kun, j'en ai trouvé une : Apparu au Dévonien et disparu à la crise crétacé-paléogène, je suis une sous classe éteinte des mollusques céphalopodes.

-Laisse tomber Gin, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils comprennent un mot sur trois de la description que tu viens de donner, ni qu'ils parviennent à donner le nom : Amnonoidea. »

Au final, ils avaient réussit à faire cinq parcours différents, bifurquant dans toutes sortes de direction dans la forêt. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun soucis normalement. C'était simple : S'ils donnaient la bonne réponse, on leur indiquait la flèche à suivre pour continuer, s'ils se trompaient, il y avait une autre flèche les menant droit sur une indication les renvoyant au départ.

Cela avait été possible grâce à la haute technologie de la famille Ichimaru, une boite à commande vocale. Si on disait un mot juste dans le micro, un compartiment se déverrouillait. Si on disait un autre mot que celui programmé, c'était l'autre compartiment qui s'ouvrait, et il fallait donc attendre deux minutes avant de proposer une autre réponse. Car bien sûr, il y avait des flèches de toutes les couleurs menant à chacun des 20 points de retour à la case départ.

Yammi et Szayel furent alliés, comme Nnoitora et Neriel, ou Stark et Hallibel ou même Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Si Grimmjow acceptait Ulquiorra, ça serait déjà plus simple pour lui de s'adapter. Et le départ fut donné.

Le premier à revenir fut Arloniro avec son ami Somarie. Vu le temps mis, ils avaient échoués à... La première énigme. Au total, le groupe de Nnoitora et Neriel revint deux fois, le groupe de Yammi et Szayel revint une fois, celui de Stark et Hallibel, une seule fois aussi et le groupe avec Somarie et Arloniro, il serait presque exacte de dire : Ils n'ont pas dépassé la deuxième énigme.

Quand à Grimmjow et Ulquiorra... Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Cela inquiétait les deux animateurs. Pourtant, deux minutes plus tard, les revoilà, avec la boite dans laquelle ils avaient rangés le « trésor », des dizaines de jouets.

« Bravo à nos deux gagnants, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow! Et aussi à vous tous, vous vous êtes vaillamment défendus! Vous avez tous gagnés un bon goûter et de nouveaux jouets! Et vous deux, vous pouvez chacun choisir celui que vous préférez, il sera rien qu'à vous. Aizen était un peu surpris que ce soit ce groupe qui l'ait emporté mais il en était content.

-Nan, j'veux pas faire comme ça, râla Grimmjow en se purifiant le nez de son auriculaire. Bah ouais, c'est nous qu'on a trouvé le trésor; Moi et Ulquiorra! TOUT les jouets sont à nous deux!

-Je-Je suis d'accord avec Grimmjow, en plus ils sont tous trop bien! »

Aizen regarda chacun des enfant et laissa trainer un peu plus longtemps ses yeux sur les deux gagnants. Serait-il possible qu'ils commencent à devenir amis, déjà? C'était totalement inespéré, les animateurs ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir pour le nouveau.

« Bon, ma foi, vous n'avez pas tord. Partagez vous ces jouets, au pire, on a encore une belle marge avant d'être dans le rouge au budget, Gin.

-Génial! S'exclama Grimmjow tout content avant de regarder Ulquiorra d'un aire mauvais. Et maintenant, le nouveau, tu vas me donner généreusement ta part... A moins que tu préfères à coup de poings sur le nez? »

C'est pas gagné.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le jeu de piste achevé. Et au drabble dix, y'aura déjà un autre petit nouveau. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plait et que vous apprécierez aussi la suite^^<strong>


	5. Bataille de polochon et sieste part 1

**Allez, pour une fois, je fais un Drabble en deux parties^^ L'intérêt est limité mais c'était l'inspiration du moment.**

* * *

><p>Il est de notoriété « Hueco Mundienne » que Nnoitora et Neriel passent tout leur temps ensemble. Quand ce n'est pas pour faire des bêtises, c'est pour se taper dessus à coups de Polochon. Et pour les bêtises, ils sont forts. Par exemple, une fois, ils avaient pris un fil fin attachés au pied de la porte en mettant une de leur part de tarte à la crème a bonne distance pour que leur victime, souvent Yammi, tombe pile le nez dedans.<p>

Une autre fois, ils avaient pris le hamster de la garderie et l'avaient lâchés sur Stark endormi, le pauvre cru avoir un attaque en sentant la boule de poil lui lécher l'oreille. Mais la plus mémorable, ce fut la bataille de Ketchup dans le centre. Armés de tubes, ils s'étaient poursuivit à se cribler avec leurs armes et arroser aussi tout ceux alentours.

Mais cette fois, ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises donc, vous devriez savoir par déduction, à moins que vous ayez des troubles de la mémoire immédiate, qu'ils se battaient au polochon. Mais dans un moment de folle ardeur, l'un des deux avait affaiblit la structure fibrillaire de leur outil, par des mouvements amples légèrement trop répétés et avec tant de hargne qu'elle se divisa en une myriade de plumes. En un mot comme en cent, ils avaient explosés les polochons.

« Et zut, on est mal Neriel! On planque les polochons et les plumes?

-Ouais, on se dépêche! La sieste c'est dans dix minutes! »

Pourtant, alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à rassembler tout ça, une voix forte se fit entendre dans le salon, la voix du bourreau.

« Les enfants, c'est l'heure de la sieste! »

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Bataille de polochon et sieste part 2

**Précédemment dans « Bienvenue à Hueco Mundo! » :**

« Nan mais ça va, c'est juste un drabble avant, pas besoin de résumé à la noix, on enchaine! »

Nnoitora, recommence à m'interrompre et je fais en sorte que tu sois encore plus dans la cata. Déjà, Aizen se rendra compte de ta bêtise, il en devient las et te prive de goûter pendant...

« Okay okay, j'dis plus rien! Mais s'il te plais, pas mon goûter! »

Bref. Cependant, tu as raison, retournons là où on en était.

Aizen rassemblait tout le monde pour le moment de la sieste. Stark montrait de nouveau ses capacités de dormeur, se déplaçant comme tout le monde en dormant à poings fermés mais à l'heure de la sieste, c'était dans les chambres, une coutume sacrée. Szayel avait rangé son précieux mélange de farine et d'eau et même Arloniro avait enlevé son costume, c'est dire si la sieste, c'est un événement presque religieux. Seul Nnoitora et Neriel manquaient à l'appel. Étrange.

Gin aussi avait relevé cela, mais il était déjà trop occupé à séparer Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, ce dernier étant maltraité par l'autre à coups de ce qui est le plus frappant chez le bleuté : ses mains. Soupirant, ils amenèrent ceux à portée de main dans la salle de repos et ils allaient chercher les deux absents après.

Lesdits enfants étaient déjà dans la salle de repos, tout sourire genre « On est sages comme des images, on vient absolument pas d'exploser presque tout les polochons du centre ».

« Nnoitra, Nell? Où étiez v- Un instant, Où sont passés tout les polochons? Aizen semblait à la fois désemparé et énervé, ça allait encore provoquer des disputes...

-Eh ben... Euh... Y'a un méchant monsieur qui est entré et il a pris tout les polochons! On a bien essayé de l'arrêter mais il était trop fort! Bredouilla Nnoitora en remuant les bras de haut en bas.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Sosuke-Kun? Ce voleur doit être un drôle d'oiseau pour s'intéresser au vole de polochons. »

Aizen s'approcha doucement de Nnoitora et lui passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau pour les ébouriffer un peu en rigolant légèrement et en approuvant son collègue. En fait, il prit même le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter et l'attira doucement hors de la pièce, ils étaient seuls.

« Parles moi un peu plus de cet homme qui a pris les polochons.

-Vous l'avez tout deux définit comme un « drôle d'oiseau », monsieur Ichimaru et vous.

-Oui, un drôle d'oiseau. En fait, il t'a laissé un petit souvenir, dit-il, amusé, en sortant la plume de sa poche, plume prise sur la tête de Nnoitora. Pour les polochons, je m'arrangerai pour en acheter des nouveaux mais ne mens pas, d'accord?

-... Oui monsieur »

Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il sourit doucement. Bon, il s'était fait prendre mais il savait qu'il pourrait piquer dans le frigo quand il voulait, Aizen n'avait pas remarqué la disparition d'une des deux clés identiques. Et il n'était même pas punit.

« Ah, avant d'aller faire la sieste, tu vas gentiment me rendre le double des clés pour la nourriture. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Nnoitora, c'est rappé pour les clefs ^^" Alors, votre avis? Comme d'habitude, vos coms m'encouragent beaucoup^^<strong>


	7. Tracas plastique

La grande passion des enfants : l'art plastique. La peinture, le dessin, la pâte à modeler, la pâte à sel, tout y passe. Presque tous participaient, sauf Stark qui avait décidé de prolonger sa sieste. Tout le monde connait les dessins infantiles : ce sont des pâtés plus ou moins artistiques, malgré que certains peintres soient devenus célèbres pour des pâtés tout aussi peu esthétiques.

Grimmjow faisait de la patte à sel car il pouvait taper allègrement dessus, son passe temps favori. Et occasionnellement, il en envoyait des petites boulettes à ses copains. Ulquiorra, lui, tentait de dessiner le portrait de Aizen en tirant la langue, signe qu'il s'appliquait. Somarie se traçait des dessins au pastel sur le visage et Ichimaru décida dès lors de créer un stand Maquillage, ça s'enlève plus facilement que le pastel. Szayel, lui, s'était mis à la peinture, en utilisant sa substance non identifiée comme peinture.

Nnoitora et Neriel trouvaient... amusant de se faire une bataille de patte à modeler, Yammi faisait de la patte à sel pour la manger, Arloniro peignait ses masques et Hallibel créait des décorations pour ses jouets en patte à sel.

Là où ça s'est gâté, ce fut quand Ulquiorra tendit le dessin à celui dessiné. Aizen le regarda, hocha du chef et sourit à son associé.

« Hé, Gin, tu pourrais me faire encadrer ce portrait? Je le mettrai dans le bureau.

-Tout de suite, Sosuke Kun. »

Sauf que Grimmjow attrapa la feuille avant l'homme au cheveux d'argent et courut en riant bêtement. Puis, utilisant le dessin de Ulquiorra, il se mit aussi à faire de la peinture par dessus. Cela lui fit bien sûr piquer une crise de larmes en traitant Grimmjow de méchant. Heureusement, depuis le temps, il s'était fait des amis, Nnoitora et Neriel par exemple, très gênés par les pleurs du « nouveau »

« Eh Grimmjow, t'es qu'un idiot. T'es obligé d'embêter comme ça Ulquiorra?

-Lâche moi Nnoitora! »

Et comme d'habitude, ça tournait en une bataille entre les deux. Mais cela devint vite une bagarre générale. Gin et Sosuke durent s'y mettre à deux pour séparer tout le monde, seul Ulquiorra était resté dans son coin, recommençant à crayonner. D'un commun accord, Grimmjow allait s'excuser auprès de lui.

Mais il n'avait pas vu le pot de peinture par terre et marcha dedans. Bien évidemment, par réflexe, il bougea le pied pour s'en débarrasser et comme par hasard, il atterrit... Pile sur le nouveau dessin de Ulquiorra.

« Super, c'est encore repartit pour un tour... » Songea Aizen, se demandant combien de tubes d'aspirine allaient « malencontreusement disparaître » ce soir...

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Ulquiorra, il arrivera jamais à donner son dessin à Monsieur Aizen^^" En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ces drabbles, ça me motive carrément.<strong>


	8. Arturo le turbulent

On annonçait de nouveau un nouvel arrivant. C'était un peu rapide, Ulquiorra commençait juste à s'intégrer, mais les deux animateurs étaient entousiastes. C'était un jeune garçon, son nom était Arturo Plateado. A priori, il aurait huit ans. A priori, car la mère avait des notions de temps perturbées mais elle avait une bonne mémoire des dates.

C'était un jeune homme avec des traits de caractère très marquants. Des cheveux... Turquoises? Une couleur si peu commune que malgré les cheveux verts, bleus, roses dans sa garderie, Aizen était vraiment perturbé, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Un teint particulièrement blanc mais ça, c'était comme Ulquiorra. Ainsi que des Iris jaunes.

« Bonjour monsieur Aizen. Je suis Arturo, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Le jeune homme embrassa sa mère et alors que celle ci s'en allait, il entra et s'avança avant que Grimmjow, qui faisait exactement la même chose que quand Ulquiorra était arrivé, lui rentre dedans, et ils se retrouvent les quatre fers en l'air tout deux.

« Eh, le nouveau, t'étais dans le passage, j'attends des excuses, immédiatement!

-Et pourquoi je m'excuserai, nabot? C'est TOI qui m'es rentré dedans!

-Quoi, tu veux te battre? »

Arturo ne répondit même pas et donna un violent coup de poing dans le nez de Grimmjow. Jamais les coups n'avaient été aussi forts, il pissa du sang et Nnoitra, qui regardait méchamment le nouveau, reçut le même traitement. Sans Ichimaru, qui avait ceinturé le belliqueux, Neriel aurait subit la même chose. Mais une chose tourna au vinaigre.

« Hey, toi le monsieur, j'ai faim. Le gros, fille moi tes cookies.

-Il faut un minimum de respect dans la vie, Arturo ou tu n'arriver... Commençai Sosuke, coupé par le pourri gâté

-J'en ai rien à fiche de ton point de vue, le vioc! Eh, le gros!

-Retire ce que t'as dit, le Clown. »

C'était Ulquiorra, dont les oreilles avaient sifflés à cause du manque de respect au surveillant.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Le nouveau ne reste pas très longtemps (que voulez vous, avec un caractère pareil, il allait pas rester XD) mais il est en avance. En effet, j'avais prévu de le faire venir chap 10. Alors, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas :<strong>

**Arturo Plateado est un arrancar propre aux jeux vidéos, on le présente comme étant le tout premier arrancar perfectionné lui même et sa puissance serait telle qu'elle contraindrait Yamamoto à la prudence. Sans parler de son Zampakuto sans résureccion (dans ma version à laquelle j'ai joué), Fenice, a cependant la capacité de donner le Reiatsu de ses victimes à son porteur, quelques soient ses victimes.**

**Non, ce n'est pas drôle mais ça le "redeviendra" après Arturo **


	9. La première bagarre d'Ulquiorra

Le jeune pâlichon de la bande semblait très énervé, pratiquement furieux, envers Arturo. On sentait une aura malsaine dans son dos, de vraies flammes de rage s'échappaient de tout son corps et le nouveau regardait la scène en rigolant.

« Tu veux que je retire, morveux?.

-Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Retire ce que t'as dit, tout de suite, sinon...

-Sinon quoi, tu me brailles dans les oreilles? Il éclata de rire et reparla à Yammi. Et tu viens toi? A moins que tes jambes riquiqui pour ton énorme ventre ne te permette pas le... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Ulquiorra, blessé dans son amour propre, avait bougé. Bondissant sur sa cible, il l'entraina par terre par derrière et le martela de coups avec un air dément. Ce crétin de nouveau allait regretter de se moquer de monsieur Aizen comme cela! Pourtant, le rapport de force n'était clairement pas à l'avantage du petit garçon, Arturo le repoussa sans soucis et allait lui faire subir la même chose qu'à ses deux petits camarades juste avant quand le « gros » l'interpella.

Il s'était mis pas très loin et envoya son gâteau à la crème... Pile dans la face du nouveau qui en fut désorienté, ce qui permit à Ulquiorra de reprendre l'avantage pour le mettre à nouveau à terre.

« Tu voulais mon gâteau, je te l'ai donné. »

Cette interprétation très « Yammienne » fit rire tout le monde avant de se re-concentrer sur le combat. En effet, c'était la première bagarre de Schieffer depuis qu'il était venu ici, il fallait respecter. Cependant, ils étaient maintenant tout deux debout et Arturo avait sortit son « réputé coup de poing faisant saigner le nez », Ulquiorra s'effondrait.

Mais Grimmjow se mêla aussi à la mêlée à coups de dents! Il mordait littéralement l'épaule du plus âgé avec rage. Ulquiorra reprenait les coups tandis que sa cible s'échappait de la morsure de celui aux cheveux bleus ciel. Ce fut Ichimaru qui les sépara et ceintura Arturo pour l'emmener ailleurs. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les couloirs, tout le monde put entendre Plateado lancer des insanités et Ichimaru lui répondre en criant « la ferme ».

Pas de goûter pour Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, tel était la règle mais Aizen s'occupa néanmoins des blessures des deux jeunes avec attention. Apparemment, une nouvelle complicité était née entre eux, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Bon, une complicité CONTRE le nouveau mais un pas en avant quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà, Ladies and Gentlemen (si certains Gentlemen lisent ma fic) Ulquiorra a fait un pas pour s'approcher d'une amitié avec Grimmjow, et il a mené sa première bagarre.<strong>

**Yurika Schiffer : **Tu n'as pas un humour nul, c'est que nous n'avons pas le même^^" Je trouvais pas ça particulièrement comique mais si ça te fait rire, au plaisir^^

**Eldar-Melda : **Comme d'habitude, je te remercie de suivre mes fictions avec tant de ferveur, j'en suis très touché!

**Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde (peut être ce soir)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonjour. C'est moi votre fidèle serviteur Kirua. Après un petit moment d'absence pour des raisons que je ne résumer rapidement parce que c'est dur d'en parler et surtout très long. Mais bon, j'espère qu'au moins, ce drabble vous plaira pour mon absence. Comme d'habitude, très cours d'ailleurs, je vais voir si j'en fais des plus longs au fur et à mesure.**

**Et je vais répondre aux reviews, c'est pas souvent que je le fais.**

**Eldar : je te remercierai jamais assez pour la fidélité dont tu fais preuve sur mes récits, c'est une vraie source de motivation. Mais une "amitié" Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, c'était déjà dans "I miss You", tu te souviens? D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut être le réécrire, c'était minable quand je prends du recul.**

**Yurika : Merci pour tes remarques déjantées, ça me fait plaisir (D'ailleurs, j'ai pas vu d'autres Reviews de toi dans "Univers Paralèle", tu me fais la tronche? Certes il stagne un peu mais j'essaierai de reprendre dès que possible.**

**Nekookami : Eh bien, oui j'ai donné des recommandations à ce cher Ulquiorra car on a pas le droit à de seconde chance quand on goûte les mixtures de Szayel, ça c'est sûr. Et attention, c'est pas parce que je commente pas ta fanfic que je la lis pas. D'ailleurs, t'appelles ce que tu as fait de la PUB? *sort* Bon, en tout cas je suis ravi d'avoir ton avis^^ Après j'ai changé le genre car c'est vrai que c'est pas le grand humour selon moi, plus de la simple parodie.**

**Alexfr36 : Normal, insulte Aizen et attends toi à subir le courroux de Ulquiorra. D'ailleurs, il continue aussi sa vengeance dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture maintenant à vous tous.**

* * *

><p>Arturo sévissait maintenant depuis deux semaines. Mais chacun se défendait par groupe de deux, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra devenant petit à petit inséparables. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas toujours, Nnoitora et Neriel étaient plus habitués à se taper dessus plutôt qu'à collaborer. Encore l'autre fois, Plateado avait juré amusant de mettre Nnoitora à la place de la plante verte et Neriel enfermée dans un placard.<p>

Stark commençait réellement à s'énerver. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause du tapage provoqué par le nouveau. Et un moment de goûter dont Arturo avait été privé, Stark retourne à sa place. Et il vit l'horreur abominable qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. La foudre, le mauvais œil, une vraie catastrophe! Et tout ça à cause de ce gamin plus âgé que lui...

Cette fois, la terrible vengeance du Coyote allait tomber. Il réunit tout le matériel nécessaire à son plan diabolique et se mit au travail, avec l'aide de Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, trop contents d'embêter le prétentieux. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de secouer Yammi pour lui voler ses bonbons. Seulement, ils étaient au réglisses, ceux qu'il aimait le moins. Les jetant par terre, il allait les piétiner quand quelque chose rentra en contact avec son T-Shirt.

Stark, non loin de là, se tenait avec un pistolet en plastique qui tirait des fléchettes ventouse. Mais une goutte tomba de la ventouse. Arturo regarda le Pistolet, puis la goutte, puis le tireur. Pistolet. Goutte. Tireur. Constatant que c'était une de ces fléchettes dans son dos, il voulut l'arracher avec hargne mais elle ne bougea pas d'un milimètre. Puis une autre se posa dans son dos et encore une, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus son dos du tout.

« Et voilà, tu fais bien le hérisson, Arturo! Ironisa Grimmjow avec un rictus

-Vous, vous allez voir ce que vous all- Commença ledit hérisson avant de se faire couper par Ulquiorra.

-Tu as chaud, hérisson? Prends ça! »

Et les trois enfants prirent des ballons de baudruche remplis et les jetèrent sur le jeune homme qui se reçut tout le contenu des ballons dans la face : de la crème anglaise et du sirop d'érable. Poisseux de la tête aux pieds, il jura entre ses dents et chargea... pour mieux trébucher pile dans le sac de plumes posés juste là. Avec le mélange liquide, il allait pas faire partir ces plumes comme ça.

« Regarde ça Grimmjow! Notre Hérisson se transforme en poulette! »

En effet, il ressemblait plus à un oiseau avec des piquants sur le dos qu'à un humain après ça. Ni une ni deux, le paresseux imortalisa cette image et en fit plusieurs exemplaires. Fait étonnant, au lieu d'être encore plus énervé, Arturo explosa en larmes en disant qu'ils étaient très méchants. La mère vint le chercher dans l'heure et alors que Plateado tira la langue aux enfants, tous répondirent en tirant la langue et en tirant la paupière inférieure de l'œil droit d'un signe moqueur.

« C'était génial! Stark, t'as mis quoi sur tes fléchettes pour qu'il ne puisse les enlever?

-De la colle extra forte. Cette vengeance était à la hauteur du mal que j'avais subit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? Demanda Grimmjow, surpris.

-Il a fait un crime contre ma personne. Un acte inqualifiable. Il a osé éventrer mon polochon! »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà, c'est finit. Encore merci pour ceux qui reviewent, cela m'inspire beaucoup! *Percute deux choses. Primo, son speech hors drabble est aussi long que le drabble et qu'à ce rythme ces drabbles allaient avoir bien plus de Reviews que son autre fic "la flamme de prox"*<strong>

**... Je pense en mettre un autre dans la journée si je suis en forme, voir plusieurs si je suis VRAIMENT en forme U.U**

**A plus!**


	11. Cinéma

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Et c'est partit pour mon 11ème drabble de Bleach. Alors je vais vous éclairer : ce chapitre a été tapé hier et j'allais le poster comme promis mais apparement, il y avait un soucis et le site ne voulait pas l'uploader.**

**Mais bref, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

><p>Cette fois, toute la garderie allait au cinéma. Suite à une demande de Ulquiorra sur ce qu'était cette chose, tout le monde fut fasciné par les descriptions de Ichimaru et ni une ni deux, ils voulurent y aller pour voir un film. Petit soucis délicat, le choix du film. Il n'y avait pas tant de films que ça adapté aux plus jeunes.<p>

« Hmm... réfléchissait Aizen, il faut trouver un film distrayant pour les plus jeunes, Ulquiorra n'a que quatre ans par exemple.

-J'ai trouvé un film qui pourrait être intéressant, annonça Gin avec son habituel sourire énigmatique. Le tombeau des lucioles, il paraît qu'il est très beau.

-... Et horriblement déprimant. Gin, j'ai pas envie de voir toute la garderie en larmes. Tu sais comme ils sont bruyants.

-Très bien, je vois... et ça alors? Kill Bill?

-T'as déjà vu tout les films. Et honnêtement, tu réfléchis? J'ai dit pour les ENFANTS!

-Bon Okay... Ah, cette fois c'est la bonne! « Festival à Oualpé »! En plus, ça leur fera une bonne culture!

-Gin... » Soupira son collègue avant de voir un film qui pourrait être intéressant. Le Roi Lion, sur grands écrans en ce moment dans le cinéma « Zampakuto ». C'était un bon film pour enfants il paraissait et même un peu pour adultes, peut être qu'ils ne s'ennuieraient pas au final.

Dès le tramway pour y aller, ce fut le capharnaüm. Stark EXIGEAIT une place assise pour dormir, Grimmjow et Nnoitora poursuivaient une de leur nombreuse escarmouches en bousculant les autres passagers, Hallibel et Neriel regardaient la scène en riant avec l'option mégaphone enclenchée, Zomarie voulait une place assise pour continuer sa méditation, Szayel multipliait ses cobayes et Yammi harcelait un jeune homme qui mangeait un sandwitch pour en avoir un bout.

Les deux seuls qui se tenaient sagement étaient Ulquiorra et Arloniro. La journée promettait d'être très longue et très dure pour les pauvres nerfs de Aizen. Mais heureusement, le chauffeur du bus, un certain Hirako Shinji, très étrange soit dit en passant avec un sourire en banane et des cheveux blonds coiffés en bol, aimait assez les enfants pour ne pas s'en formaliser. Très bien, au moins, il y aurait pas besoin de faire le chemin à pieds.

Dans la salle de projection, rebelote. Il fallait isoler Nnoitora et Grimmjow pour éviter qu'ils se tapent dessus, Ulquiorra voulait être sur les genoux de monsieur Aizen et Neriel voulait être avec Nnoitora (le même magnétisme qui les lie aussi en Arrancar*sors*) tandis que Yammi voulait être à côté de Arloniro pour manger ses pop-corn, il n'aimait pas.

Mais le vraie festival commença quand la salle fut baignée d'obscurité pour laisser le film commencer, Stark cru que cela voulait dire l'heure de roupiller et ronfla à un niveau sonore qu'il aurait été difficile d'envisager vu la carrure du jeune homme et Ulquiorra se blottit contre le surveillant car il avait peur du noir. Grimmjow et Nnoitora profitaient de l'obscurité pour jeter des confiseries sur les autres enfants et Yammi piqua le pot de Pop-Corn de son autre voisin, Hallibel.

A peine une demi heure après le début du film que les voilà tous dehors. Grimmjow se trémoussait en chantant « Je voudrais déjà être roi! », Nnoitora et Neriel se gueulaient dessus pour déterminer qui de Zazu ou de Scar était le plus méchant, Ulquiorra était en larmes dans les bras d'Aizen a cause des Hyènes qui lui faisaient peur et Gin était hilare de la situation.

« Quelle magnifique après midi, Sosuke Kun, il faudra remettre ça dès demain! »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà, le cinéma s'est achevé sur un grand moment de fatigue pour ce pauvre Sosuke Aizen. Mais il en faut plus pour l'abattre!<strong>

**Bref, je vais maintenant ajouter deux choses**

**1/ Comme vous l'aurez constaté, je vais insérer d'autres personnages de Bleach tout le long de l'histoire. Cette fois c'était Shinji mais je vais mettre aussi d'autres comme... Vous verrez, comme on dit, héhé!**

**2/ J'ai voulu faire un effet commique avec les gamins et leur alter égo Adulte. Donc, même dans ma fic, Grimmjow se prends pour le roi, Nnoitora et Neriel se font la gueguerre permanente pour des idioties Etc Etc.**

**Allez, à la prochaine.**


	12. Tous en scène!

**Bonsoir à tous. Eh non, je suis pas mort. Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes écrits. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup BEAUCOUP de choses à faire ces derniers temps, avec en plus une panne sèche d'inspiration. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de "Bienvenue à Hueco Mundo" suffira à me faire pardonner ^^'**

**En tout cas, Enjoy, chers lecteurs^^**

* * *

><p>Cette fois ci, la garderie « Hueco Mundo » préparait une pièce de théâtre. Le thème faisait encore débat mais quelques idées furent repoussées, comme celle de jouer un « Hannibal Lecter », ils étaient définitivement trop jeunes pour ça.<p>

Finalement, leur choix se porta sur une histoire classique, la belle et la bête. Il y avait beaucoup de rôles mais tous voulaient être la bête sauf Hallibel et Neriel qui voulaient être la belle. D'ailleurs, il y eut encore une bagarre entre Nnoitra et Grimmjow à ce sujet.

Finalement, tous les rôles furent donnés arbitrairement, Nnoitra serait la bête (car ça devait être une personne de grande Taille et Nnoitra était le plus grand du groupe), Neriel la belle, mais là où ça coinça fut le fait que peu voulaient bien jouer les objets alors l'histoire fut totalement réécrite.

Il fut créé pour l'occasion un frère jaloux du nom de Grimmjow, un méchant sorcier appelé Szayel, une fée bienveillante répondant au patronyme de Hallibel et un moine sage, Zomarie. Il restait le chandelier, joué par Ulquiorra, un Balais incarné par Arturo, une armoire que Yammi jouait et un oreiller qui fut accordé de suite à Stark, disant qu'il aurait au moins un bon prétexte pour dormir.

Lors de la représentation, tout le monde était nerveux. Ils avaient réussit à négocier la location d'une salle de théâtre et la publicité faite attira beaucoup de monde, une pièce de théâtre gratuite faite par des jeunes. Dans la foule, les commentaires fusaient.

« Mais je les connais ces gamins, c'était ceux dans mon bus l'autre fois!

-Ils ont l'air trop mignons, pas vrai grand frère Renji?

-M'implique pas dans tes lubies de « Kawai », Rukia.

-Le théâtre est un art noble, je me demande comment vont-ils respecter cet honneur qu'on leur a accordé. »

Puis la scène commença, avec au millieu Nnoitra et Grimmjow dans des habits de prince.

« Grand frère, tu as toujours tout eu pour toi! Le courage, la force, la bonté, j'en ai marre, je n'ai rien...

-C'est normal, frère Grimmjow, les ainés sont toujours les plus gâtés.

-Ah ouais, comme les dents, t'es gâté. C'est ça, l'asperge? »

Ca a faillit virer à l'escarmouche à coups de poings mais Szayel avait bien réagit et était arrivé plus tôt que ce qu'il avait fallu pour arrêter la dispute.

« Frères, calmez vous, la succion-euh Succession royale n'a que peu d'importance, votre père est encore bien vivant, donc savoir qui a quoi n'a aucune importance. »

La coquille de Szayel fit rire doucement tout les spectateurs. Aizen, dans les coulisses, essayait de se calmer, la pièce ne se passait pas très bien. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'était pas trop dur. Puis il reprit la narration, mettant Grimmjow et Szayel seuls sur scène.

« Mon frère m'énerve, Szayel, il est TROP parfait!

-N'ayez crainte, jeune prince, il va vivre une aventure qui va définitivement l'émis... l'émans... le retirer des droits au trône. Je vais lui donner ma potion magique et il sera dans une forme bestiale jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un amour sincère et réciproque.

-Ah ouais, c'est pas mal ça, vu la boule de poils qu'il va être, les filles vont plus avoir envie de partir en courant que de l'apprécier! » Ricana Grimmjow, ce qui surprenait les autres, il improvisait littéralement là!

Pourtant, ce n'était que le début. Chaque moment était massacré par rapport à la version originale mais le public ne semblait même pas remarquer. Le passage de la transformation en bête, qui devait être bouleversant, fit rire tout le monde à cause de la course poursuite entre Szayel et Nnoitra. Car oui, le jeune garçon voulait en profiter pour avoir un vrai cobaye, ce que le brun n'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Et à chacune des apparitions de Stark, ce dernier était en retard pour cause de Roupillon. Heureusement, vu qu'il était un oreiller, cela collait assez bien. Mais cet enchainement d'évènements perturba toute la pièce. La bagarre qui avait été mise entre les deux frères se déroula une grosse demi-heure plus tôt. Mais encore une fois, cela prit un air parodique vu qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Ils se rentraient dedans, roulaient partout sur la scène et devenait un passage marquant de cette journée pour tout le monde. Puis, la scène finale, la danse entre Nnoitra et Neriel. Ce fut la seule scène où tout fut bien retranscrit. Seulement, au moment de la re-transformation en humain, il a fallu que ça dérape de nouveau.

La fermeture éclaire du costume ne voulait pas bouger d'un millimètre, il était coincé dans son costume poilu. Gin, en dessous de lui grâce à une trappe, alluma un fumigène pour l'effet brouillard et ils restèrent trois minutes dans le flou total.

Les deux personnages principaux toussaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à dire leur texte. Finalement, Ichimaru proposa de mettre fin maintenant à la pièce.

« Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout, mesdames et messieurs, en espérant que vous aurez aimé. »

Et alors que les spectateurs commençaient à se lever pour applaudir, Nnoitra se rappela de justesse de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces moments là. Furtivement, il vola un petit baiser tout mignon à Nell, a peine appuyé, à peine marqué. Mais la jeune fille l'avait bien sentie et si elle resta incrédule au début, elle en était toute contente après.

« Nnoitra, sale traaaaaaaître! La pièce était finie! »

Et c'est ainsi que la pièce se finit, sur une bagarre entre Grimmjow et Nnoitra et la foule applaudit.

Au centre, Aizen était avachis à se frotter les yeux, il sentait qu'il avait travaillé pour rien vu que tout avait changé. De plus, ce ne fut pas l'homme argenté qui l'aida à se sentir mieux

« Comme quoi, le travail n'est pas forcément payant, ils ont plus aimé que ce que tu aurais pu leur montrer en fait. »


End file.
